Makhluk Buas
by Kohan44
Summary: Bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu bercinta ketika kau melakukan seks dengan makhluk buas? Ia menyerahkan diri kepada keresahan, dan belenggu rahasia terdalam dari manusia. Nikmat atau tidak, tapi mereka melakukan seks...
1. Chapter 1

Makhluk Buas

By

Kohan44

* * *

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin kau."

Prajurit yang tak memiliki kehormatan itu bertarung dengan gagah. Pedang ditenteng di kedua sisi, berangkat dengan pakaian bersih, pulang dengan lumuran darah, seragam compang camping, dan punggung membunguk layu. Para pejabat tinggi terkesiap di meja-meja agung, tak menyangka mereka akan kembali hidup-hidup. Sang pemimpin pasukan berseru lantang, "kami kembali!" dan para prajurit berkoar menyerukan seolah mereka menang di peperangan itu.

"Kami membawa monster!"

"Ya, benar!"

Hari itu, yang menjadikannya berbeda dari hari biasa, salah satu prajurit merobek tengkuk sang monster dan menemukan seorang manusia hidup di baliknya, yang sekarang mereka rantai bagai anjing berpenyakit.

"Kau ingin aku? Cih!"

Prajurit itu meludahinya.

"Levi Ackerman..."

Monster itu terkekeh mengulang-ngulang nama sang prajurit.

"Levi Acker..man... Le-vi Ack...er.. hahaha.."

BUG!

Satu tendangan melayang. Darah baru mengucur.

"Kau tahu, yang kau lakukan itu berlebihan." Kata Hange, sang rekan prajurit dari bagian penelitian. "Lihat dia, kau tak ada bedanya dengan menendang manusia."

"Dia monster." Levi mendengus, hampir tertawa mendengar kawannya berkata seolah dia punya rasa manusiawi terhadap apa yang mereka temukan.

"Mhm-hm," Hange meraih lengan monster itu, lalu ia suntikan sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu harus kita apakan makhluk ini. Tiap kali kita melukainya, dia sembuh dengan cepat, dan itu artinya, kesakitan tidak mendisiplinkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Levi?"

"Biar aku yang urus. Kau pergi."

"Kau akan menendangnya lagi?"

"Keluar."

"Aku harap kau membuatnya bicara." Hange menepuk bahu Levi lalu meninggalkannya dengan bunyi debum keras pintu baja tertutup rapat.

"...Levi Ack..ker...man..."

"Bisa kau ucapkan sesuatu selain itu?"

Matanya mendelik cepat lewat sudut menatap Levi lurus. "Aku. Ingin. Kau."

Levi menaikkan sebelah alis, balas menatapnya rendah. Makhluk itu berlari cepat, rantai yang melilit tangan dan kakinya bergerak terulur saling bergemercik dan seharusnya menahan makhluk itu mencapai tempat Levi berdiri, tetapi dia mencengkram Levi, berguling menjatuhkan Levi sampai Levi lumpuh di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, besi ini bisa putus."

Makhluk itu mengendus-endus tubuh Levi, membauinya seperti sedang meneliti.

"Anjing." Levi merutuk.

Makhluk itu mendesis, mencengkram leher Levi sampai Levi terbatuk.

"Eren," katanya serak. "Eren! Eren! Eren!"

"E...ren.. akh!"

Makhluk itu melepas cekikan, membiarkan Levi terbatuk lalu bernafas lega.

"Sialan!"

Levi menghajarnya sekali, sampai dia jatuh berguling.

"Eren!" raungnya lagi. "Eren! Eren! Eren!"

"Ya! Aku tidak tuli. Namamu Eren."

"Mhm, Eren." Katanya mengulangi, kali ini dengan suara yang agak lembut. Eren duduk di dekat Levi dengan kedua kaki melipat.

"Eren," Levi ikut terduduk sembari mengusap-usap lehernya yang masih merasakan sensasi cekikan. "Kemari,"

Eren berlari dengan kedua kaki dan tangan, menghambur ke pelukan Levi dan mendorongnya jatuh. Membauinya lagi, di bagian leher, memeluknya erat, mengunci tubuh mungil Levi dan membuatnya kesulitan melawan.

"Eren! Sialan, ka—!"

Eren menggigit tengkuk leher Levi. Tangannya bergriliya menggerayangi tubuh Levi, dan Levi melayangkan satu pukulan saat Eren dengan sengaja menggesek-gesek kemaluannya.

"Bangsat! Anjing!"

"EREN!"

Eren bangkit meraung "Ini EREN!", mencengkram kedua pergelangan Levi dan mengunci tatapannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain membuka sabuk Levi.

"Eren!"

Levi berteriak panik saat dengan cepat Eren melucuti pakaiannya, menggerayangi tubuh Levi, menjilat dan menggigit dimanapun dia suka. Yang membuat Levi jijik, tangan Eren meraba-raba kemaluannya dan membuat kemaluan keduanya saling beradu, dan Levi bisa rasakan makhluk di depannya terangsang sempurna dengan kejantanan yang mengacung keras lalu dia hujamkan di tubuh Levi.

"AAKH!"

Pada suatu kehidupan di masa lalu, peradaban manusia dikelilingi dinding-dinding menjulang tinggi. Konon, dinding-dinding itu adalah ciptaan Tuhan, begitu kata cerita yang berpindah dari mulut ke mulut. Saat matahari terbit, dari balik dinding itu terdengar auman yang menggetarkan tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Bukan auman serigala, bukan pula anjing, tak pernah ada yang tahu apa itu. Terkadang di siang hari, ketika cuaca cerah, bunyi guntur menyambar, seolah hujan deras melanda. Manusia yang telah hidup di balik dinding selama beratur-ratus tahun, ketika semua hal itu terjadi, mereka melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Seolah auman pagi adalah nyanyian burung, seolah guntur di siang cerah adalah angin.

Kata para penggembala yang berkelana jauh dari pemukiman mendekati dinding untuk mencari rumput pakan ternak, dinding-dinding kiriman Tuhan untuk melindungi mereka itu bergetar tiap kali guntur terdengar. Mereka segera bertekuk lutut, menyembah, berterimakasih atas perlindungan Tuhan Yang Maha Agung.

Padahal, perlindungan yang sesungguhnya datang dari para manusia ini,

"Eren!"

...yang melolong kesakitan, menahan perih tiap kali dengan semangat Eren menggenjot tubuh mungilnya.

Orang-orang biasa yang bekerja di ladang, atau mereka yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di perkantoran mengurusi kertas-kertas, mereka tak tahu bahwa selama ini ada manusia yang melewati dinding. Para prajurit penunggang kuda yang berkelana ke luar dinding saat matahari terbenam dan kembali sebelum matahari terbit.

Mereka hanya tahu, para prajurit yang dikendalikan pemerintah adalah pelayan, yang mengayomi mereka di jalan, membantu mereka mengatur jumlah pasokan makanan, dan yang terpenting prajurit berseragam coklat yang berlambang tameng dililit mawar di dada itu adalah penangkap para kriminal, ksatria kehormatan pemerintah yang bersedia melindungi mereka seperti dinding-dinding itu. Sehingga mereka dengan senang hati memberikan sebanyak apapun pemerintah meminta harta mereka.

Ketika pada kenyataannya, prajurit berseragam coklat itu tidak hanya berlambang lilitan mawar merah. Prajurit yang berkelana keluar sana mengenakan seragam serupa dengan lambang sepasang sayap di dada kiri. Mereka orang-orang terpilih yang dilatih sehingga pantas berperang sebagai prajurit, tapi tak memiliki kehormatan. Mereka, prajurit dengan sayap lambang kebebasan, menjadi prajurit karena hukuman. Mereka bukan orang-orang suci yang merelakan hidupnya dikoyak hal apapun yang ada di balik dinding. Mereka para pendosa yang pemerintah kirim ke luar dinding supaya kematian mereka bukan hanya penebusan dosa, tapi juga upaya penyelamatan umat manusia.

 _Tumbal._

Ya, benar.

Bagai memberi pakan untuk apapun yang hidup di luar dinding.

Tetapi, bertahun-tahun berlalu dengan cara demikian, seseorang telah menghentikan tradisi itu. Prajurit berlambang sayap itu membawa pulang Eren dan mengurungnya berhari-hari, yang kemudian mereka percayakan kepada si penangkap, Levi Ackerman, untuk dijinakkan. Mereka percaya hanya Levi yang mampu.

"Akh! Ahn! Ahhnnn..."

 _Plak! Cplak! Cplak! Cplak!_ Bunyi kulit mereka saling beradu. Genjotan demi genjotan menjadi bringas seiring puncak kenikmatan yang semakin dekat.

Di antara prajurit yang ada, mereka tak meragukan kekuatan Ackerman. Kedatangan sang Ackerman ke batalion bagai Tuhan mengampuni dosa mereka. Tapi mereka tak tahu, manusia yang mereka elu-elukan paling kuat ini, juga bisa tumbang berdarah-darah.

"...ah... Eren.."

Jatuh bersimpuh, terengah-engah lemas dan pasrah, itulah...

"..Ack...ker..man.. Ack, ngghh.."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Lengungah demi lenguhan,

"Acker... nggh,"

Peluh keringat,

"..emmhh, Eren..."

"Ngghh!"

Rasa perih di anusnya berubah menjadi sesuatu panas terbakar dan lengket, darah bercampur cairan benih. Eren merayap-rayap, membaui tubuh yang terkapar sehabis digangbang. Eren membersihkan luka-luka Levi, menjilatnya dengan perasaan. Lalu ia juga bersihkan anus Levi, kemudian ia meringkuk dalam dekapan Ackerman seperti bayi, terisak-isak.

Sebelah tangannya tertahan menyisir rambut Eren. Sesaat lalu ada kebencian yang mendorongnya membayangkan macam-macam hal. Memotong kedua tangan Eren memang tak banyak menyakiti, tapi itu melumpuhkannya untuk sementara waktu, dan Levi membayangkan dengan jelas bagian mana saja yang akan ia potong dengan pedang yang biasa ia gunakan menebas monster. Semakin Eren menggejotnya, semakin kuat hasrat itu. Bahkan rasa-rasanya ada kebahagiaan melihat cipratan darah Eren.

Tapi...

"Eren,"

Levi mengusap rambut Eren.

Seks.

Mereka baru saja melakukan seks. Nikmat atau tidak, tapi mereka melakukan seks. Berkali-kali. Dan Ackerman sang manusia terkuat, dibuat tak berkutik oleh seks tanpa gairah.

 _Kenapa?_

"Eren,"

"..."

"Kapan kau akan bercerita padaku?"

"..."

"Kau... berada dalam tubuh monster itu... dan hidup."

"Ikut denganku. Kau. Bersamaku."

"Lalu?"

"Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau mau."

* * *

Hari itu saat fajar menyingsing, Hange sudah duduk di mejanya bertopang dagu dengan kening mengkerut berfikir serius. Biasanya Levi sudah tiba lebih dulu lalu melaporkan apa-apa yang ditemukannya. Di meja kerjanya, yang ada hanyalah berita acara menghilangnya tahanan mereka bersama salah satu prajurit terpenting mereka.

"Katakan ini bagian dari rencanamu, Erwin."

Erwin berdiri menatap jauh keluar jendela. Dinding-dinding yang menjulang tinggi. Matahari menyorot dari baliknya. Bukan karena Ia tak mempercayai kehadiran Tuhan, tapi ada keyakinan yang membuat pasti dinding itu tercipta atas perbuatan manusia. Manusia yang menjadikan hal tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Manusia seperti Levi Ackerman yang menemukan manusia lain di tubuh monster, dan kini orang yang sama melarikan diri bersama monster itu. Apa yang dicarinya? Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Erwin,"

"Apa mungkin Levi menyukai monster itu?"

Hange termenung menonton sang Komandan tertinggi di batalion mereka. Tak bermaksud menggubris, karena ia sempat memiliki pemikiran serupa.

"Setan." Dengusnya lucu sembari beranjak dari meja. "Iblis apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai dia menyukai monster? Hanya aku yang sanggup menyukai monster di muka bumi ini."

"Monster kali ini bentuknya seperti manusia, Hange, dan kau tidak menyukainya. Kau berkali-kali membiusnya, dan kau tahu terlalu banyak bius bisa membunuhnya."

"Setan." Hange menendang sembarang meja, mendesis mengumbar sumpah serapah. "Dia menculik Levi. Kita sama-sama tahu, Levi alergi makhluk kotor dan apalagi hina."

"Hn. Ingat, nanti malam kita akan berekspedisi. Siapkan pasukan."


	2. Chapter 2 : Reason

Makhluk Buas

By

Kohan44

* * *

"Apa keputusanmu?" Hange melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Levi tentunya bisa melarikan diri sejak dulu jika dia mau, tapi dia mempermainkan kita."

Erwin diam termenung tak menjawab. Alisnya mengkerut saat matanya menghadap ke jendela.

"Dia memang prajurit yang hebat, tapi dia juga seorang kriminal."

"Ya, Hange. Untuk sekarang, umat manusia perlu menunggu, dan ekspedisi selanjutnya kita tunda sampai..." Erwin menggantung kalimatnya.

Hange mendongak mencari raut muka Erwin di antara sorot matahari yang menembus jendela. Sosok dingin yang entah sejak kapan meleleh sedikit demi sedikit, dan Hange masih mencari tahu alasan di balik itu.

* * *

"...apapun yang ku mau?"

Eren memagut bibir mungil Levi, menjilat dan mencumbunya brutal.

"k ay iuk ngkYa, apapun."

Levi membuka mulut, menggerakan lidahnya supaya bertemu lidah Eren. Kedua tangannya meaih tengkuk Eren, menariknya mendekat. Punggung Levi meliuk-liuk mengikuti alur rabaan Eren. Kepala mereka berputar seirama kecipak ciuman. Levi menjilat saliva yang turun ke dagu Eren.

"Katakan Eren,"

"Hm, ya,"

Eren melahapnya,

"Ngh! Ere—hap!"

...menggesek-gesek pahanya di selangkangan Levi, lalu menekan-nekan sedikit.

BUG! Eren jatuh terpentak. Satu tinjuan besar dan urusan seks mereka selesai.

"Bangsat, dengarkan apa yang kukatakan!"

Eren menatapnya takut sembari mengusap tulang pipi dan wajahnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Anjing. Setan. Tai..."

Levi mengumpat, menggeram, dan sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Eren dengar. Salah satu kakinya menginjak makanan yang dijatuhkan Eren, meremasnya sampai membaur dengan tanah.

"Eren, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

Eren merayap di bawah kaki Levi, merangkul kakinya seolah memohon.

"apapun."

"Apapun?"

Eren mengangguk.

Levi turun mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, saling bertukar tatap, lalu hening. Jeda yang lama.

"Kau ingin tahu?" kata Eren akhirnya, teringat masa ketika dia masih dirantai di penjara bawah tanah, diberi makan bagai hewan, dikunci dalam kegelapan, tidur beralaskan baja dingin, sendirian di ruang lembab dan sesak. Levi mengunjunginya berkala, menanyai hal serupa, kemudian menendangnya berkali-kali. Eren bungkam. Tak lama Hange datang bersama troli obat-obatan. Jika tidak injeksi, Hange akan memberinya banyak obat. Rasanya bau obat yang ia telan masih berbekas di lidah.

"Kami bukan monster. Kami Titan, dan aku Eren."

"Tidak. Bukan itu."

Eren mengernyit.

"Kau ingin tahu cara mengalahkan mereka?" Kata Eren menambahkan.

"Bahkan jika para monster itu menghancurkan dinding dan memakan semua manusia di dalamnya, aku tak akan memintamu menghentikan mereka."

Salah satu tangan Levi tersalip di pipi Eren, mengusapnya lembut dan membiarkan Eren setengah bersandar di sana.

"Aku seorang prajurit, mereka bilang begitu." Kata Levi pelan-pelan. "Tapi aku prajurit dari batalion Sayap Kebebasan, kami bajingan, kecuali Erwin."

"Siapa Erwin?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Katakan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

Mata mereka saling bertemu, bertukar tatap seolah bertukar pikiran. Eren berlari di dalamnya, mencari bagian terdalam dari sana, berharap menemukan dasar dari hal-hal yang masih misteri dalam diri Levi. Jika sekalipun dasar itu hanya berisi sebongkah batu berpori, setidaknya Eren mengetahui bahwa batu itu berpori dan milik Levi, batu yang menjadikannya berbeda dari batu lain. Keistimewaan yang memberi Eren kepuasaan, bahwa di dunia ini hanya Eren yang mampu melihat atu itu.

"Apapun. Apapun. Apapun. Apapun..." kata Eren berulang-ulang sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Levi, menikmatinya hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghapus rasa bersalahku?"

Eren termenung.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Levi mengulangi.

Kepala Eren terangkat, menengadah mencari mata Levi. Raut mukanya tak berubah, selalu serius dengan kening yang mengernyit. Tapi kali ini, anehnya, raut itu melunak. Entah karena Levi kelelahan, atau itu karena air mata yang menggenang, Eren tak tahu jawabannya.

"Jangan pergi dariku. Jangan pergi." Eren menariknya, merangkulnya dalam pelukan, mendekap di sana dan memastikan tiap isak yang keluar tak akan menghancurkan Levi. "Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi!"

Ada banyak misteri di muka bumi ini. Pertama, dasar samudra, yang gelap dan entah dimana. Kedua, isi hati manusia, warna, bentuk, dan kedalamannya tak pernah seorang pun tahu. Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Eren bisa menanyai Levi langsung, "apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tapi pertanyaan itu nampak terlalu tajam, seperti sebilah mata pisau yang bisa merobek kulit hanya dengan satu goresan kecil.

Eren menepuk-nepuk punggung Levi, membiarkan Levi membasahi bahunya dengan air mata. Barangkali ada alasan di balik raut angkuhnya, di balik kernyit keningnya, dan di balik kekuatan yang mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Tentu ada alasan mengapa sosok terkuat yang telah membelek punggung titan dan menyiksa tahanannya justru malah bercinta.

"Bunuh aku, Eren."


	3. Chapter 3 : Erwin Smith

.

"Siapa yang kau sebut monster?"

Erwin menggumam setelah Hange pergi meninggalkan ruangannya di pagi itu. Mata Erwin masih mengarah ke arah datangnya matahari.

"Levi..."

Bibirnya berdecak, keningnya bertaut gelisah.

"Aku pasti menangkapmu, aku pasti melenyapkan semua jenismu, dan aku pasti mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi milikku. Kau, makhluk buas... Eren."

.

.

.

Pasukan berkuda dengan terang-terangan melewati kota. Kali ini, mereka memulai ekspedisi lebih awal. Matahari masih menyorot, dan orang-orang melongo, sebagian berlari mengejar ke jalan yang dilalui para prajurit, mencari tahu apa kabar yang terbang secepat angin itu benar, bahwa ada prajurit dengan seragam berlambang sayap dan menenteng banyak pedang.

Mereka pun memekik, sebagian menghambur menjauhi dinding, sebagian berlindung di dalam ruangan, anak-anak dipaksa masuk, beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang cemas cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan jendela, dan mereka yang berani dan kelewat penasaran terdiam dan menonton bagaimana pintu gerbang dibuka dan para prajurit itu melewatinya dalam kecepatan tanpa keraguan.

Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana dinding yang maha megah itu terbuka, dan satu per satu prajurit melewatinya tanpa pernah sekalipun menoleh. Lari mereka menyaingi angin, membuat rakyat jelata yang terbelalak itu terpesona. Oh, di dunia ini ada orang-orang seberani itu? Melewati dinding padahal tahu pasti di luar tidak pernah seramah di dalam.

Sementara sebagian lain mencibir, "mereka pasti para tahanan! Menjadi pakan para Titan. Makanlah! Makanlah dosa-dosamu!"

Para prajurit itu mendengar semuanya. Tapi semua itu tidak berarti, ketika tujuan nampak di depan mata, harapan tersimpan di hati, dan dendam atas para sahabat yang gugur di medan perang meraung-raung dalam ingatan. Mereka akan menghabisi para titan. Itu pasti. Mereka pergi bersama-sama, menyerbut, bersama sang kapten, dan komandan pasukan yang mereka bangga-banggakan.

Oh, _bangga-banggakan,_ Erwin meralat kata itu dalam hati. Alisnya menekuk tajam melawan silau matahari. Di benaknya tergambar jelas susunan taktik perang hari ini, dan tujuan dari perang ini pun terlihat amat pasti, tapi bukan tujuan yang sama seperti yang dipikirkan semua pasukannya. Ini adalah soal memperebutkan, membawa pulang, dan bukan memenangkan atau membunuh para titan. Erwin bakal memenangkan itu dan membunuh para titan, tapi bukan sekarang, tidak hari ini.

Kendati kebohongan dia lemparkan pada pasukannya, Erwin tetap melaju kencang di atas kuda, bersikap seolah ini misi suci seperti yang disuarakannya sebelum keberangkatan.

.

.

"Erwin, kita terpisah terlalu jauh." Kata Hange memperingatkan ketika Erwin turun dari punggung kuda. "Tinggi tembakan asap di langit terlihat makin pendek. Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang."

Erwin tak menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Hange tak punya pilihan selain turun mengikuti jejak Erwin. Kedua tangannya tak jauh-jauh dari _handle_ pedang. Siapa yang tahu kalau seekor titan bersembunyi di antara dedaunan, meskipun jalan yang mereka lalui terlalu sempit untuk titan berukuran 20 meter. Pohon-pohon tumbuh menjulang tinggi dan rapat, juga tidak ditemukan jejak mereka.

"Erwin, kita hanya berdua di sini." Hange memperingatkannya lagi. Kali ini, tangan Hange meraba pedang.

"Sshh," Erwin mendesis menenangkan Hange ketika terdengar percakapan samar dari kejauhan.

Mereka melangkah lebih dalam, membuat Hange beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang mencari tahu seberapa jauh mereka telah berjelajah. Tak terdengar suara deheman kuda mereka, tak pula suara gesekan antara pedang milik pasukan mereka.

"Erwin, apa kau yakin ki- ERWIN!"

Sesuatu mengenai Erwin dan Hange terpental sampai tubuhnya membentur batang pohon. Hange meraih pedangnya, hendak bergegas menyerang balik apapun yang mengancam mereka dan menyelamatkan Erwin, tapi benturan telah melahap kesadarannya.

.

.

To be continue...


End file.
